I Haven't Met You Yet
by Sky's Inquisitors
Summary: 'Bila bersedia, tolong kembalilah ke toko kami. Saya yakin anak itu juga menunggu anda.' dan meninggalkan sang American ditengah-tengah alunan musik Jazz. USUK/Brotherly!KikuAsa/AU/Explicit Languages
1. Indah

Di kota ini, tak mungkin tak ada yang tak kenal dengan Alfred F. Jones.

Si _playboy_ super kaya, dengan segala pesona dan semua yang sangat diidamkan semua orang di kota metropolitan super sibuk. Sepertinya diantara sekumpulan orang-orang yang berdomisili di kota tersibuk di dunia ini, Alfred F. Jones mungkin adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tinggal di New York, yang mampu bangun lewat dari jam sembilan pagi dan menjalani hari-hari dengan mengencani gadis-gadis modis yang lewat di sepanjang jalannya.

Ah, betapa bahagianya hidup seperti ini.

Seperti biasanya, di pagi hari, Alfred F. Jones, seorang _American_ sejati ini, akan pergi keluar dari _penthouse_ mewah miliknya, lalu berjalan menuju kedai _fast-food_ di depan rumahnya untuk membeli sarapan, dan kembali lagi ke kamarnya untuk memainkan _Final_ _Fantasy_ _XIII_ yang belum ia tamatkan sejak tiga minggu yang lalu.

Dan setelah dirinya merasa bosan, ia akan beranjak keluar dari _penthouse _lagi, dan mencari sasaran kencan berikutnya. Baik perempuan―atau lelaki―akan langsung ia comot, bawa ke tempat tidur, dan pada esok harinya ia akan berkata "Sampai jumpa" dan tak akan bertemu lagi dengan siapa yang ia tiduri semalam.

Dan setiap hari seperti ini, lagi dan lagi. Rutinitas yang tetap sama, dengan kejadian yang sama. Seks bebas, cinta satu malam, _fast_ _food_, dan _Final_ _Fantasy_, sudah menjadi bagian dari keseharian Alfred F. Jones yang seakan tak pernah berhenti. Sebuah kondisi ideal yang sangat menjadi impian sejuta umat di dunia ini… ah, mungkin semilyar umat.

Masalah uang? Ah siapa peduli?

Setiap bulannya ia akan mendapat uang yang cukup banyak. Belum lagi 'uang saku' yang akan ditransfer oleh orang tuanya per bulan dengan jumlah yang… oke, katakan saja, _**tiga**_ _**kali**_ _**lipat**_ dari gaji bulanannya.

Pada intinya dia tak harus bekerja lagi kan?

Namun dirinya yang terlalu naïf, yang selalu meng-klaim bahwa ialah sang _hero_ _incarnation_ dari sebuah komik produksi _Marvel_, sehingga ketika dulu sekali, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan _Aeronautics_ _and_ _Astronautics_ di MIT dengan ambisi menjadi salah satu astronot tersohor NASA.

Dan kini, ia hanya duduk di rumahnya, sembari memainkan _Final_ _Fantasy_ _XIII_ miliknya dengan santai, selagi menunggu misi baru. Dan di saat yang sama, ia tetap menerima gaji serta uang jajannya. Sebuah hidup yang sangat nikmat, makmur, damai, dengan _junk_ _food_ dan _video_ _games_.

Benar-benar mimpi semilyar umat.

* * *

><p><strong>I Haven't Met You Yet<strong>

**First chapter: Hidup seperti ini, sungguh, terlalu indah**

_Hetalia_ _:_ _Axis_ _Powers_ © _Hidekazu_ _Himaruya_

**WARNING****:**AU, bahasa-bahasa eksplisit, sexual references... yeah, it's France, anyways.

**Now** **Playing** – _Empire_ _State_ _of __Mind_ by **Jay-Z** ft. **Alicia** **Keys**

* * *

><p>Hidup seperti ini, sungguh, terlalu indah.<p>

Hanya dengan menekan _remote_ TV, lalu menonton berita membosankan ala kadarnya. Setelah itu, mengganti _mode_ TV menjadi _mode_ AV, dan menyalakan PS3, setelah sebelumnya memasukkan CD _Final_ _Fantasy_ _XIII_ untuk dilanjutkan ke _stage_ berikutnya. Mungkin ketika lapar, tinggal keluar kamar _penthouse_ saja dan pergi membeli sebungkus atau dua bungkus _junk_ _food_ di toko depan sana.

Dan seperti itulah hari-hari _seharusnya_ berlalu.

Namun pada pagi kali ini, Alfred F. Jones akan melakukan sebuah perubahan dari rutinitas idaman semilyar umat di dunia ini, dengan mengunjungi seorang temannya. Ia baru saja menerima telepon dari seorang _Frenchman_ mengenai kehebohan sosok pemuda―yang memang kenyataannya―_pervert_ supaya sang _American_ yang dimaksud bisa sesegera mungkin ke rumahnya.

Sang _American_ menjepit telepon genggamnya diantara telinga dan bahu kanannya, sembari memakai jaket musim gugur miliknya, "Ah, Francis. Kau benar-benar harus membayar waktu kehilanganku bermain _Final_ _Fantasy_ _XIII_ hari ini dengan sesuatu yang benar-benar berguna! Bukan semacam _sex_ _video_ seperti yang kau tunjukkan kemarin atau..."

"_Non_, _non_!" dari balik telepon tersebut, terdengar suara seseorang berbicara dengan aksen Perancis-nya yang kental, "_Kupastikan_ _bahwa_ _yang_ _kali __ini __tidak __akan __seperti __itu! __Kali __ini __sesuatu __yang __berbeda_, mon ami!"

"Sampai hal-hal yang tak ada intinya lagi, aku benar-benar tak akan berhubungan denganmu lagi, Bonnefoy."

"_Percayalah _cherié_, __kali __ini __tak __ada __hubungannya __dengan __hal-hal __intim __yang __menjadi __stimulus-ku __setiap __hari __itu~ __malah __aku __ingin __menunjukkan __padamu __temuan __terbaruku.__"_

Oke, ini cukup aneh.

Calon astronot―seperti dirinya―yang berasal dari Perancis bernama Francis Bonnefoy, yang terkenal dengan hal-hal 'intim' yang bisa ia paparkan pada siapa tanpa merasa malu karena mengaku sebagai salah satu wujud "Afeksi untuk menyebarkan cinta pada seluruh dunia" yang satu ini, berkata bahwa ia tak akan membahas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seks dan sebagainya? Jangankan Alfred, bahkan mungkin semua orang yang mengenal Francis juga pasti akan mengerti mengapa hal ini mampu membuat orang semacam tetangga Francis yang bermuka horor dari Swedia itu mengerutkan alisnya karena keheranan.

"Sehubungan dengan tesis? Pekerjaan? Atau bagaimana?"

"_Tak __akan __jauh-jauh __dari __hal __pekerjaan.__"_ Suara Francis terdengar meyakinkan, _"__Bahkan, __kurasa __kau __akan __sangat __menyenangi __yang __satu __ini. __Salah __satu __bidang __favorit __dan __kegilaanmu, _mon cher."

Yang menarik bagi Alfred F. Jones... hmm...

Mungkin tak jauh-jauh dari soal _video_ _games_, seks, cinta satu malam, _junk_ _food_, sindrom playboy, majalah _playboy,_ dan sebagainya. Dan yang diketahui oleh sang _American_ ini mengenai sosok _Frenchman_ yang meneleponnya juga tak jauh-jauh dari hal-hal yang sudah disebutkannya tadi. Apalagi kalau sudah membicarakan tentang _wine_ dan wanita-wanita serta pria-pria manis, Francis Bonnefoy akan segera semangat 100%.

Masih menjepit telepon genggamnya diantara telinga dan bahunya, Alfred mengunci pintu _penthouse_-nya, lalu pergi ke arah lift pribadi yang dikhususkan hanya untuk lantai milik Alfred, kemudian menekan tombol menuju lantai satu, sementara semenjak tadi ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan gumaman selagi Francis -mendadak sedikit _out_ _of_ _topic_ mengenai pembicaraan awal mereka- membahas tentang perempuan cantik berdada besar yang mereka temui beberapa hari lalu, "Baik, baik. Francis, kau mulai meleset dari topik perbincangan kita. Lalu katakan sekarang, apa penemuanmu kali ini?"

"_Sesuatu_ _yang_ _akan_ _membuatmu_ _senang,_ _tentunya_!" Francis tertawa girang dari balik telepon, "_Kalau_ _kau_ _kemari_, _nanti_ _kau_ _akan_ _segera_ _melihatnya_, _dan_ _selanjutnya,_ _kau_ _pasti_ _akan_ _berkata_ _padaku_ _bahwa_ _aku_ _ini_ _orang_ _Perancis_ _terhebat_ _yang_ _pernah_ _kau_ _jumpai!__"_

Oke, kali ini Alfred benar-benar sudah tak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, "Haa, terserah kau saja lah! Aku sudah tak tahan, dan sekarang aku ingin menyetir, jadi aku permisi dulu," dan tanpa menunggu jawaban lebih lanjut dari sosok _Frenchman_ yang berada di seberang sana, Alfred telah menutup teleponnya. Ia men-_starter_ Ferrari hitam miliknya, dan deru mesin yang terkesan berat mulai terdengar, lalu membawa mobilnya keluar dari gedung parkir _penthouse_ tersebut.

Alfred F. Jones memacu gas mobilnya. Kecepatan dalam _speedometer_ telah tertulis sebesar 70 km/h. Dalam hal-hal seperti ini, ia harus berterima kasih karena pada hari itu, jalan raya tergolong agak sepi, dan sepertinya polisi atau kamera-kamera pengawas di jalan raya tak begitu memperhatikan Ferrari yang tengah berpacu di jalan raya ini. Francis memintanya untuk segera datang, dan sang _American_ tahu, bahwa laki-laki mesum satu itu tak senang menunggu terlalu lama, atau jika tidak, Alfred benar-benar bisa melewatkan bagian yang menyenangkan, jika hal yang ditunjukkan Francis benar-benar hal yang... "menyenangkan" dirinya.

Pemuda berusia 26 tahun ini masih bertanya-tanya sepanjang perjalanannya, apa gerangan yang hendak dipertunjukkan oleh Francis? Hari ini hari Rabu, dan pemuda penggila _wine_ satu itu tak biasanya memanggil di hari-hari seperti ini. Sebab Francis berbeda dengan Alfred. Walau pun mereka berasal dari lulusan yang sama ketika kuliah dan hingga sekarang pun bekerja di satu tempat yang sama, Francis masih sering masuk ke kantor karena ia bisa menggoda beberapa wanita-wanita cantik di kantor cabang NASA, walau sepertinya khusus untuk hari ini, Francis memilih untuk tinggal di rumah.

Yang sebenarnya bagi Alfred, tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Baik para wanita, apalagi Francis sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Alfred telah memarkir Ferrari hitam kesayangannya di dekat kompleks apartemen Francis. Francis tinggal di sebuah _penthouse_ yang mewah, walau tak semewah Alfred, namun berlokasi lebih dekat menuju kantor cabang tempat Francis dan Alfred―sebenarnya―harus melapor setiap sebulan sekali. Alfred mengunci mobilnya, lalu dengan bergegas, ia berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Masih terus berlari, ia memasuki lift di apartemen itu.

'_Lantai_ _paling_ _atas,_ _kamar_ _Francis_ _di_ _lantai_ _38_...' ia menatap pada deretan tombol-tombol yang berada di lift. Betapa terkejutnya Alfred ketika ia melihat pada deretan angka lantai pada lift, tak ada nomor 38. Yang tertinggi hanyalah sebatas nomor 35. Kesal, Alfred memukul deretan lift tersebut dan segera keluar dari lift. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah pintu dengan lambang orang berlari dari tangga.

Sebuah tangga darurat.

Alfred menelan ludah, lalu membuka dengan kasar pintu tangga darurat tersebut.

– ・–

"Haah... haah..."

Desah nafas yang familiar terdengar dari sang _American_ yang 5 menit kemudia berhasil mencapai lantai 37. "Masih... satu lantai... lagi..." dengan ling-lung, ia menaiki satu demi satu tangga yang ada. Tangga yang akan membawanya hingga ke lantai 38, kamar Francis Bonnefoy sialan satu itu, yang tak memiliki akses lift ke _penthouse_-nya sendiri. Alfred bersumpah dalam hatinya, setelah rasa penasarannya terselesaikan, ia pasti akan melabrak Francis mengenai ketidakhadiran lift menuju lantai 38.

Sebuah pintu kayu yang besar telah menghiasi pintu masuk menuju kamar Francis Bonnefoy. Alfred mendesah, sebab akhirnya, perjuangannya untuk mencapai lantai 38 berhasil ia tuntaskan. Ia menggedor pintu kamar Francis, dan beberapa saat kemudian, menemui Francis dengan tampang yang sedikit kebingungan, lalu segera memasuki _penthouse_ Francis setelah ia dipersilakan masuk.

"Hei, Alfred!" Francis menyapa dengan girang kepada Alfred, "Tak kusangka kau datang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku! Sudah tak sabar kah dengan temuanku yang terbaru?"

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat beritahu penemuan terbarumu!"

Francis Bonnefoy. Sosok mistis sepantaran Alfred yang entah mengapa bisa sedemikian mesumnya, tertarik pada hal-hal berbau ilmu pengetahuan dan gemar meneliti. Alfred hanya bisa menanti sabar akan apa yang hendak dipertunjukkan oleh Francis pada kali ini. Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar, Alfred melihat gerakan Francis yang tengah mengorek sesuatu dari kantongnya.

Sebuah... kotak.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini?" Francis mengocok kotak tersebut, "Ini adalah kondom termutakhir buatanku! Sudah dijamin akan keamanannya, dan yang pasti, tidak akan jebol! Cocok dalam kondisi apa saja, bahkan fleksibel dalam kondisi hampa udara!"

"...lalu mana temuannya?"

"Ya ini temuanku."

Krik krik krik...

"UNTUK APA TEMUAN KONDOM YANG FLEKSIBEL DI HAMPA UDARA SEPERTI ITU HAH! LAGIPULA APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN PEKERJAAN?" Alfred berteriak histeris, tak tahu harus menyikapi bagaimana lagi dengan perlakuan mesum Francis Bonnefoy.

"Kan kubilang ini sehubungan dengan pekerjaan. Rangsangan seksual akan sangat menunjang juga kan ketika kita berada di luar angkasa~?"

Alfred kehilangan kata-kata.

"Eh, Al," Francis tersadar akan sesuatu, menghancurkan lamunan Alfred, "Kau habis berlari?"

"Egh... begitulah..." Alfred mengusap keningnya yang bercucuran keringat,

"Dan kenapa kau masuk lewat tangga darurat..."

"Oh iya! Aku harus memprotes mengenai apartemen sialan-mu yang satu ini! Melelahkan sekali ke apartemen-mu! Mana tak ada lift untuk ke kamarmu ini pula! Bagaimana sih..."

"Emm..."

"Kau tahu? Apartemen-mu ini payah sekali! Aku jadi prihatin padamu, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki kamar semewah ini tapi tak ada lift satu pun untuk menuju kamarmu? Kau tahu kan kau tinggal di lantai paling atas, dan..."

"Al..."

"...kenapa kau tak melapor pada pemilik apartemen ini? Heh, aku jadi lebih prihatin lagi pada orang-orang yang mengangkut barang-barangmu hingga lantai ini! Dan kau tahu, kau cukup bodoh juga karena memilih apartemen yang tak memiliki akses lift ke lantai paling atas! Masih juga memaksa untuk tinggal di _penthouse_ yang sama sekali tak berkelas seperti ini... parah, parah sekali kau..."

"Alfred F. Jones."

"Apa!"

"Lift untuk ke lantai 38 ini khusus, dan hanya bisa dioperasikan olehku, kau lupa ya?"

Krik krik krik...

– ・–

Hidup seperti ini, sungguh, terlalu indah.

Andaikan jika kau bisa menggampar seseorang saat ini. Rasanya Alfred sudah tak puas hanya menampar―oke, dia tahu bahwa itu terlalu _girly_―pipi Francis, dan setelahnya dirinya ditendang keluar dari _penthouse_ milik Francis.

"Aww..."

Lelaki dengan ahoge khasnya menggeram kesakitan. Ditendang keluar dari _penthouse_ itu sangat tak elit. Apalagi dirinya, Alfred F. Jones, ditendang keluar. Sangat tak mencerminkan sifat kepahlawanan, sama sekali.

Ia memungut Texas―kacamata miliknya yang ia beri nama demikian―yang jatuh tak jauh darinya. Membetulkan letaknya sembari berjalan menuju ke arah rumahnya dengan bersungut-sungut, "Francis sialan. Teganya melemparku dari apartemennya. Mana apresiasinya pada hero yang hebat semacam ini!" lalu mendecak, dan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada dua kantong yang berada di jaket bomber kesayangan miliknya. Tak sengaja, tangannya merogoh pada semacam kotak di dalam kantongnya.

Rupanya kotak kondom ciptaan Francis.

'_Kenapa_ _benda_ _terkutuk_ _ini_ _ada_ _padaku..._' tapi pada akhirnya, kotak itu tetap dipegang olehnya, disimpan kembali dalam kantong jaketnya, sembari terpikirkan akan sesuatu yang... yang tak pernah terpikirkan di kepalanya selama ini.

Ia terus berjalan menuju _penthouse_ tercintanya, bersiul-siul dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya bahwa ditendang keluar dari apartemen Francis itu bukanlah satu permasalahan besar. Toh ia yakin, esok lagi, Francis akan kembali menelepon dirinya untuk hal lain, dan melupakan kejadian hari ini dimana Alfred telah mengejek Francis bersama dengan apartemennya.

Dan harum aroma kopi mendadak tercium melalui hidungnya. _Arabica_, rupanya.

Refleks, Alfred F. Jones segera melirik kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari asal aroma kopi yang wangi tersebut. Ya, dia memang sangat menyukai kopi, dan harum aroma kopi yang cukup berbeda dari biasanya ini, membuatnya semakin terpikat dan segera, ia sudah melupakan suasana hatinya yang buruk setelah pengalaman ditendang oleh Francis beberapa saat yang lalu. Setelah beberapa saat mencari-cari sedapatnya, ia menemui sebuah toko kecil dengan _signboard_ bertuliskan "_Sin_ _Nombre_ _Café_" dengan semacam _sub-heading_―mungkin translasinya dalam bahasa Inggris―yang terbaca sebagai "_Nameless_ _Café_"

Penasaran dengan nama tokonya―dan terpikat dengan aromanya yang terlalu menggoda―akhirnya pemuda _American_ ini memutuskan untuk memasuki _café_ yang bergaya antik, perpaduan arsitektur Spanyol dan Italia yang sangat memikat. _Style_ ruangan antik yang didominasi dengan permainan kayu untuk model keseluruhan ruangannya. Sebuah _counter-top_ yang memakai model _wild_ _west_ yang entah mengapa bisa berpadu dengan arsitektur bergaya klasik, membuat toko kecil ini berkesan antik dan elegan, namun liar dan menantang di saat yang bersamaan.

"_Hola_! _Buenas_ _tardes_!"

Dari belakang _counter-top_ yang dimaksud, seorang dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan dengan kulit kecoklatan terlihat menyambut sang _American_ tanggung tersebut. Sepertinya ia pemilik toko ini, dan melihat dari bentuk arsitektur toko, bahasa yang digunakannya

"Maaf?" Alfred hanya bisa menatap kebingungan akan kata-kata sang _Spaniard_ barusan, "Bisa tolong diulang lagi? Aku tak mengerti bahasa Spanyol..."

"Halo! Selamat siang!" bagaikan _recorder_, ia mengulang kembali reaksi yang sama, dengan terjemahan kalimatnya dalam bahasa Inggris, "Tapi kau bodoh juga, aku disuruh mengulang lagi kata-kataku tadi. Mungkin maksudmu, men-translasi kata-kataku lebih tepat? Fusosososo..."

Alfred hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan ini-orang-kenapa-eksentrik-banget-sih kepada sang _Spaniard_ yang tertawa dengan gayanya yang sangat aneh. Seumur-umur, ia belum pernah menjumpai seorang pun yang tertawa lebih aneh daripada lelaki yang sepertinya tidak begitu berbeda jauh secara umurnya. Seketika juga, entah mengapa, ia mendengar suara hatinya berkata bahwa 'Orang ini kadangkala sepertinya cukup menyebalkan,'

"A... Aku tak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Fusosososo~" Lelaki dengan aksen _Spanish-English_ yang cukup mencolok tersebut kembali berkata, "Katamu tadi untuk mengulang kata-kataku tadi, sementara tadi aku berbicara dengan bahasa Spanyol. Berarti kau memintaku untuk mengulang dalam bahasa Spanyol yang sama sekali tak kau mengerti, apa gunanya kan~?" lalu menyerahkan sebuah menu kepada Alfred, yang mulai mengerti apa maksud kata-kata ambigu sang _Spaniard_ yang―terlihat seperti―merupakan pemilik _café_ bernuansa antik tersebut.

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, memang ada benar-nya juga ya...

"Nah, kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau pesan, _señor_?"

"_Espresso_ _affogato_, _single_ _shot_." Dan Alfred segera mengembalikan menu yang ia baca sekilas kepada lelaki bercelemek hijau tua dengan _name-tag_ bertuliskan 'A. F. Carriedo'

"Hei Lovino, satu _espresso_ _affogato,_ _single_ _shot_!"

"Jangan mengulang lagi, _bastardo_!" dari belakang, terdengar suara seseorang yang dipanggil Lovino, merutuk dalam bahasa Italia.

"Maaf~" pemuda dengan _iris_ _emerald_ yang cerah dan senyuman yang seolah tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya tersebut mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, seolah hendak menyampaikan gestur ini-hal-yang-sudah-kelewat-biasa, "Dia memang suka begitu~ tapi maklumlah, hari ini dia sedang sedikit _bad_ _mood_, jadi mohon maklumi"

"Oh, tak apa-apa... Carriedo?"

"Ah tidak, tidak~! Jangan panggil aku Carriedo, kesannya formal sekali," ia kembali melantunkan tawa anehnya tersebut, "Panggil saja Antonio, dan siapa namamu, pemuda tanggung?"

"Jones. Alfred F. Jones," Alfred mendecak pelan, "Dan aku bukan pemuda tanggung, _Carriedo_." Lalu memberikan penekanan tersendiri pada nama akhir dari Antonio, pemuda asal Spanyol di depannya ini.

Suasana _café_ kembali terjebak dalam kesunyian untuk beberapa saat. Sang pemuda Spanyol yang tengah bersiul-siul memainkan sebuah lagu yang tak diketahui Alfred merupakan satu-satunya pemecah kesunyian, sementara Alfred sendiri, kini terjebak kembali dalam pemikiran yang sempat bersarang di kepalanya tadi. Ia terdiam, sesekali menatap pada langit-langit lalu berpindah-pindah sasaran pandangan ke arah jendela dan dinding yang dicat berwarna _beige_. Tanda-tanda orang sedang gelisah, dan gelagat yang cukup mencolok di mata Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang kini menghampiri Alfred F. Jones sembari membawa segelas kecil _espresso_ _affogato_ pesanan Alfred.

"Hei, _señor_~ kau sepertinya sedang lemah lesu~ apakah ada permasalahan?" lalu menyuguhkan _espresso affogato_ pesanan sang _American_, tepat di depan Alfred F. Jones yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Mendengar sang _Spaniard_ memanggil Alfred, ia tak bisa menahan senyum pasrahnya,

"Emm... begitulah? Sedikit masalah pribadi dan..."

.

_Sel__ama ini, setiap malam, aku akan keluar dari rumah dan segera mengencani seseorang. Setelah itu akan kubawa orang itu ke tempat tidur dan kita akan bersenang-senang hingga pagi, lalu esok akan kulupakan lagi orang itu._

_Aku tak pernah memikirkannya selama ini, tapi sebenarnya apa maksudku melakukan semua ini? Yah, aku tak bisa memungkiri diriku sendiri saat ini sudah mulai mengidap _sex-addict_ yang sepertinya tergolong cukup parah, tapi toh, selama ini aku tak terkena penyakit apa pun yang sehubungan dengan... yah, kau tahulah, HIV/AIDS, dan sebagainya. Lagipula, hal semacam ini menyenangkan karena aku tak harus berkomitmen pada suatu hubungan dan itu menyebalkan._

_Kau tahu? Aku bahagia dengan hidupku saat ini. Tak perlu kerja keras, lalu ketika bangun pagi, kau bisa disambut dengan _Final Fantasy XIII_ lalu bermain sepuasmu, semaumu, bahkan jika matamu hampir buta, silakan! Tak ada yang melarangmu hidup semacam diriku saat ini, dan aku bebas melakukan apa saja yang kumau, selagi untuk beberapa bulan ini, aku tengah menunggu aplikasiku untuk melamar, menjadi salah satu kru di _International Space Station_ milik NASA, diterima. Selagi waktu itu berlalu, aku masih bisa menikmati sedikit gaji sampingan yang kudapat setiap aku menuliskan semacam tesis sederhana_―_dalam pandanganku_―_mengenai teori-teori yang berhubungan dengan astronomi, dan sesungguhnya, itu sama sekali tidaklah sulit._

_Hidupku sudah lebih dari damai, setidaknya sebelum hari ini, aku terpikirkan akan hal ini._

_Apakah hidupku berlalu sia-sia dengan begini?_

_Entah sejak kapan_―_mungkin sejak kondom Francis berada di kantongku secara misterius_―_aku mulai terpikirkan hal ini._

_._

_Sebenarnya apa maksudku hidup seperti ini terus-menerus?_

– ・–

Semenjak itu, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi seorang Alfred F. Jones, _American _sejati, untuk pergi mengunjungi _Sin_ _Nombre_ _Café_―dalam bahasa Spanyol berarti café tak bernama―dan bertemu dengan kedua orang penghuni disana. Si pemilik Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, dan rekannya Lovino Vargas. Hingga kini Alfred tidak mengetahui apa hubungan keduanya, karena yang pasti Lovino tampak tidak menyukai Antonio sedangkan Antonio beranggapan sebaliknya. Yah, itu bukannya ia peduli, Alfred tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadi seseorang.

Selain sebagai _Coffee __shop _langganan, Alfred pun terkadang akan datang dan membawa teman kencannya kesana. Bukan untuk menghabiskan waktu sebagaimana pasangan yang seharusnya lakukan, namun sebagai alasan baginya untuk meminum kopi di sana. Lagipula, suasana café yang berkesan klasik sepertinya cukup menarik perhatian para gadis, dan mereka menganggap tempat tersebut romantis. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa melihatnya kecuali sebagai sebuah café yang menyediakan kopi yang lezat.

Dan tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menyegarkan sesudah _a_ _few_ _rounds_ _of_ _great_ _sex_ dibandingkan segelas _espresso_ _affogato_.

Alfred mendesah, dan ia pun berpikir, '_H__idup_ _seperti_ _ini,_ _sungguh,_ _terlalu_ _indah._'

Andaikan _coffee_ _shop_ langganan Alfred F. Jones tidak berganti alih menjadi toko teh, hidup ini pasti akan jauh lebih indah.

"Ke... Kenapa?"

Dan kini, Alfred F. Jones tengah meratap di depan etalase toko teh, yang sebelumnya merupakan toko kopi favorit sang _American_ yang notabene _Hamburger-freak_ ini.

Baiklah, dilempar dari _penthouse_ Francis, dia masih bisa tahan. Tidak bisa memainkan _Final __Fantasy __XIII _juga ia masih bisa hidup. Tetapi ini, tindakan mengerikan yang telah terjadi dengan _Coffee __shop _favoritnya tak boleh dan tak bisa dimaafkan!

Dengan ketetapan hati bagaikan baja, Alfred F. Jones pun menerjang masuk ke dalam _Tea __Shop_ yang bernuansa Asia ini. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, menyadari bahwa toko itu kosong oleh pengunjung, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia sedikit pun. Tentu saja tidak ada, bukankah tanda _close_ di depan pintu kaca sudah cukup meyakinkan? Sayangnya, ia adalah seorang Alfred, dan seorang Alfred tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Baiklah, keadaan ada atau tidak adanya pengunjung sebaiknya dikesampingkan terlebih dahulu. Ia memiliki urusan yang lebih penting, yaitu berbicara dengan sang _owner_ dan mencari tahu penyebab hilangnya _Coffee __Shop_ tercintanya itu.

Matanya menerawang, tajam bagaikan elang. Meski pun ia mengenakan kacamata hal itu bukanlah berarti penglihatannya buruk. Sebetulnya ia hanya mengenakan benda itu supaya terlihat keren, karena wajahnya terlihat cukup membosankan dan biasa saja tanpanya. Dan seorang _hero_dambaan setiap wanita―atau dalam kasus ini, lelaki―tentu saja tidak boleh berpenampilan membosankan bukan?

Aha! Dia menemukan sasarannya, dan dalam sekejap saja telah terkunci. Sasarannya adalah seorang lelaki, yang tampaknya mengenakan sebuah _dress __shirt_ putih dan celemek hitam yang melilit di pinggangnya. Ia sedang membersihkan meja, sehingga ia memunggungi Alfred, dan tidak menyadari keberadaan pria tersebut. Alfred yang sudah tidak sabar, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil lelaki itu. Oh tidak menggunakan nama, karena Alfred sangat, sangat marah―dan itu adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi―sehingga ia segera meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak lelaki tersebut dan ia tertegun ketika bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna hijau _emerald_ yang merupakan salah satu warna terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Tetapi, sebelum ia bahkan sempat berkedip, Alfred merasa bahwa tubuhnya melayang, seakan-akan ia sedang berada di ruangan hampa udara, lelaki itu pun menghilang dari pandangannya, dan sekarang tergantikan oleh perasaan sakit yang menjalar dari kepala hingga sekujur tubuhnya. Hanya satu kata yang bisa ia lontarkan di saat seperti itu.

"_What __the __hell_?"

_Dan_ _pada_ _detik_ _ini,_ _Alfred_ _takkan_ _menyangka_ _bahwa_ _kehidupannya_ _akan_ _berubah_ _seratus __delapan_ _puluh_ _derajat..._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> :

**Re : **Konnichiwa minna-san, saya Re, salah satu penghuni Sky's Inquisitors. Ini pertama kalinya saya melakukan collab jadi mohon maafkan keanehan kata-kata, meski pun sebagian cerita ditulis oleh Ferra Rii sendiri, saya hanya membantu hohoho, anyway, semoga fanfic perdana kami bisa selesai (karena saya gak pernah bikin suatu fanfic multichap sampe tamat), dan see you at the next installment of Dia dan Playboy~

**Rii : **Jadi ini chapter pertama kami~ yah, kami mengerti apabila banyak referensi kata-kata seksual yang sepertinya agak 'vulgar' dan langsung _straight to the point_ pada pemakaiannya, jadi apabila ada yang merasa keberatan, kami tak akan segan-segan untuk menggantinya~ btw tolong maafkan kami, karena kami ini kumpulan dua orang yang dalam sejarah menulis fanfic, belum pernah menamatkan satu pun multichap orz

.

**Reviews amuse us :D**


	2. Mengejutkan

Semuanya gelap. Tubuhnya sakit―terutama tangan kanannya―dan ia merasakan sakit di kepala, seolah-olah ia baru saja ditabrak oleh sebuah truk. Ia mengerang, dan berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Ia mengutuk pelan, menggumamkan beberapa kata '_Fuck' _atau '_Shit_' dan sebagainya, tapi apa mau dikata sepertinya hal itu tak berguna.

Alfred berdiam diri sejenak, mencoba membuka matanya, berusaha untuk menebak kira-kira dimanakah ia berada sekarang. Satu hal yang ia ketahui, adalah ia _tidak seharusnya_ berbaring di atas sebuah―apa yang sepertinya adalah―sofa.

Alfred berusaha bangkit dari―yang kelihatannya seperti―sebuah sofa, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Lantai yang terbuat dari kayu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdecit ketika seseorang menapakkan kakinya pada lantai yang terlihat sedikit berumur itu, serta dinding berwarna krem kecoklatan, perpaduan warna coklat yang didominasi oleh warna _beige_, lengkap dengan semacam pohon dengan model bonsai bunga _sakura _yang berada di pojok ruangan, memberikan kesan yang lembut dan menenangkan, dan juga pernak-pernik yang menghiasi seluruh ruangan, memberikan sebuah pemikiran yang kuat bahwa pemilik ruangan ini adalah seorang Asia. Apa daya, pikiran sang _American_ satu ini sedang sangat tidak tenang.

Ketika ia menyadari bahwa―mungkin―persendian pada tangan kanannya telah bergeser.

Mengapa ia bisa tahu? Mudah, ia tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya, yang hanya meninggalkan dua pilihan. Antara tulang di tangan kanannya patah―yang sangatlah tidak mungkin karena meski pun tangan itu sakit, ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang membunuh―atau persendiannya mengalami permasalahan, yaitu tulangnya bergeser. Dan ia lebih memilih opsi kedua karena menurutnya opsi kedua itu lebih aman, dan―sepertinya―tidak begitu menyakitkan.

Tapi satu-satunya hal yang masih ia belum bisa ia tangkap dengan akal sehatnya―apabila memang ada dalam diri Alfred F. Jones―adalah _'Dimana aku berada kini?'_

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan batinnya, ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu geser. Alfred segera bersiaga, ada sedikit ketakutan dan rasa panik menyelimutinya, sebab ia sendiri tak bisa mengingat pasti mengapa tangannya cedera dan berakhir di sebuah sofa yang empuk. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ia pingsan sebelumnya, tapi ia tak mengerti―atau mengingat―_bagaimana_ ia bisa pingsan.

Semoga lelaki berambut hitam dengan pakaian _aneh_-nya itu―yang sebetulnya hanya berupa balutan kain, mampu menjelaskan kepadanya, apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ah, rupanya anda sudah siuman ya?"

Aksen yang terdengar sangat oriental dan pelafalan bahasa Inggris yang sangat tidak wajar di telinga sang _American_ sejati satu ini, menyapa dirinya dengan suara dan tutur kata yang kelewat halus. Sungguh jarang ia temui lelaki―yang sempat ia salah kaprahkan sebagai wanita―dengan perangai yang sangat... sangat feminim.

"Di… dimana dan… siapa kau!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Haven't Met You Yet<span>**

**Second chapter: Hidup seperti ini, sungguh, terlalu mengejutkan**

_Hetalia_ _:_ _Axis_ _Powers_ © _Hidekazu_ _Himaruya,_

_Captain America © Marvel,_

_Superman © Jerry Siegel,_

_Final Fantasy XIII © Square Enix_

**WARNING : **AU, maybe OOC, bahasa-bahasa eksplisit, dll.

**Now Playing – **_You and I Both _by **_Jason Mraz_**

* * *

><p>"Tolong ikuti saya, Mr. Jones."<p>

Alfred mengikuti sang―apa yang sepertinya adalah―asisten muda menuju ke ruang rawat. Setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kiku Honda, pria Jepang yang adalah salah satu owner dari _Peony Tea Shop_, Alfred segera diantar―dengan banyak perlawanan dari sang _American_―menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Di sana, ia segera membuat reservasi dengan seorang dokter tulang, atas paksaan sang lelaki Jepang. Pada akhirnya Alfred pun terpaksa menunggu seorang diri di tengah-tengah ruang tunggu yang terdiri tidaklah lebih dari orang-orang berpenyakit, atau yang memiliki komplikasi tertentu. Dan entah bagaimana, Kiku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendirian sebab ia masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dilaksanakan. Tentu saja lelaki berambut hitam itu tidak lupa untuk meninggalkan kartu namanya, yang ditulis menggunakan huruf alien. Sungguh, semua orang harus segera mempelajari bahasa Inggris, karena _America_ adalah pemersatu bangsa!

Tapi pada akhirnya, ia tidak banyak memberikan protes, karena sang pria Jepang telah hilang begitu saja. Lihat saja nanti, bila ia bertemu kembali ia _pasti_ akan meminta ganti rugi dan juga alasan mengapa _Coffee shop _langganannya menghilang begitu saja. Yah, tapi hal itu harus ia lakukan nanti, sebab ia telah tiba di hadapan sebuah pintu bertuliskan '_Orthopedic_―_Dr. Berwarld Oxenstierna, Sp,OT'_. **[1]**

Sebuah nama yang aneh…

"Baiklah Mr. Jones, silakan masuk dan menemui dokter Oxenstierna." Dan asisten itu pergi menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan Alfred F. Jones berdiri sendirian di tengah-tengah lorong rumah sakit yang berwarna putih bersih, warna yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

Untuk sesaat, Alfred serasa berada di salah satu adegan film-film horror, dimana dalam beberapa momen ke depan, akan ada monster, setan atau apalah yang akan segera keluar seketika ia membuka pintu di hadapannya. Bisa saja suster ngesot hasil impor dari Indonesia, atau Pontianak dari Malaysia, tapi siapa yang tahu?

Dan benar saja, ketika ia membuka pintu…

Tatapan horror telah muncul di depannya.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Dan lelaki _American_―yang selalu mengklaim dirinya adalah _hero incarnation_―hanya bisa berdiri lemas. Mungkin saat ini juga, ia harus meminta pada dokter tulangnya untuk segera memeriksa kaki dan mungkin juga tambahan diagnosa dari dokter syaraf.

"M'suk."

'Seseorang' dari dalam ruangan tersebut menatapnya dengan intens dan horror. Alfred F. Jones segera mengutuk sosok yang berada di depannya, dan ia yakin bahwa ini jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada film horror buatan temannya yang berasal dari Thailand itu! E… eh, tunggu dulu... Orang ini berjas dokter, dengan _name tag_ resmi dari rumah sakit terjepit pada sisi baju sebelah kirinya, dan sebuah stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya… oke, jika diterima dengan akal sehat―sayangnya Alfred tidak mengenal kata 'Akal Sehat'―kita bisa langsung mencerna kenyataan bahwa orang ini adalah dokter.

Dan memang, ia memang dokter, kan?

– ・–

"Ini h'sil di'gnos'mu, Mr. Jon's." Kemudian, sang dokter mulai menjelaskan mengenai kondisi tulangnya, yang lebih sering diucapkan dalam rupa gumaman sehingga Alfred tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

"Maaf, apa kau bisa mengulanginya lagi?" Pintanya dengan suara―sangat, teramat, tidak lebih besar dari sebuah bisikan―kecil. Tak lama kemudian Alfred―akan sangat―menyesali tindakannya tersebut. Tatapan mata sang dokter sangat menakutkan, seolah-olah ia akan membunuh Alfred di tempat. Ah, rasanya ia melihat pintu surga kini…

"'Pa?"

Keringat dingin telah mengucur―bagaikan air terjun Niagara―di sekujur tubuh Alfred. Ia _mencoba_ berbicara, sayang, kata-kata yang keluar malah bergetar.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa ruangan ini bersih yah… haha... hahahaha…"

Alfred bersumpah, bahwa ia tidak akan datang ke rumah sakit ini lagi, untuk selama-lamanya.

Dan keadaan berlalu begitu saja. Sang dokter berbicara, sedangkan Alfred―berusaha―mendengarkan. Dari apa yang ia tangkap melalui cuap-cuap―menurut Alfred―setengah tak niat sang dokter, sepertinya, ia mengalami pergeseran sendi pada bahu kanannya serta sedikit retak pada tulang-tulang di lengannya sehingga ia takkan bisa menggerakan seluruh bagian dari lengan kanannya itu selama kurang lebih sepuluh hari. _Hell_, kalau seperti ini, ia tak akan bisa melakukan apa pun selama kurun waktu tersebut, secara dirinya tidak kidal dan… oke, sangat merepotkan.

"…J'di, s'lama s'puluh h'ri ke dep'n, kau tak b'leh m'ngg'rak'n t'ng'nmu, 'pa pun y'ng t'rj'di."Sang dokter yang masih berbicara dengan ekspresi datarnya itu menuliskan semacam surat keterangan dan juga resep obat yang bisa diambil oleh Alfred, "Ini r'sep obat 'tukmu, agar b'sa m'namb'h asup'n kalsium 'tuk m'mperc'pat p'mulih'n k'nd'si tul'ngmu, atau…" dokter itu terdiam sebentar, "…'au k'suntik?"

Alfred memang tak bisa mendengar keseluruhan dari perkataan sang dokter, namun ia _sangat_ yakin bahwa ia mendengar kata 'suntik' di akhir kalimatnya. Salah satu hal yang paling dibenci, dan mungkin ditakuti oleh seorang Alfred F. Jones.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Ia benar-benar bersumpah, tak akan datang lagi ke neraka jahanam ini.

– ・–

Selama beberapa waktu tertentu, terdengar teriakan-teriakan―bagai wanita-wanita di komik _shoujo_ yang sepertinya hendak diperkosa―dari arah ruang rawat Berwald Oxenstierna... Oke, semua orang di rumah sakit itu tahu, bahwa dokter satu itu adalah seorang homoseksual, tapi di saat yang sama, mereka juga tahu, bahwa dokter dari Swedia tersebut tak akan sembarangan mencari 'sasaran' baru, sebab Berwald adalah tipikal homoseksual setia. Dan menurut 'rumor' ia sudah memiliki seorang 'calon pengantin.'

Karena itulah, sang asisten bernama Tino―yang hendak kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter Berwald sembari membawa barang-barang keperluan medis untuk sang dokter―terkejut ketika ia melihat sosok Mr. Jones yang tengah menangis kesakitan―atau ketakutan, sementara sang dokter, tengah berupaya menahan posisi tangan pasien malang yang tak henti-hentinya menangis tersebut.

"Dokter Oxens-, ah, Berwald! Apa yang terjadi di sini!" Wajah sang asisten yang biasanya tampak seperti malaikat tidak berdosa, kali ini telah berubah menjadi sosok yang menakutkan sehingga membuat wajah sang dokter pucat berubah pucat... dan disalahkaprahkan oleh banyak orang menjadi semakin seram

"Maaf Tino, p'sien 'ni tak mau di'm, t'long j'ngan s'lah p'ham." Alfred―yang masih berlinangan air mata―hanya memperhatikan keadaan ruangan yang saat ini telah berubah menjadi satu ruangan bersuasana yang sangat canggung. Apa yang telah terjadi di neraka jahanam ini?

"Sebetulnya... apa yang sedang kau coba kepada Mr. Jones?" Tino melirik ke arah pasien dokter Berwald, yang saat ini sedang bertelanjang dada. Dan mukanya memerah karena ia tidak terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"'ku s'dang m'ncoba m'ngemb'likan p'sisi t'langnya…"Untuk beberapa waktu mereka saling bertukar kata, sebelum akhirnya Tino memutuskan untuk kembali kepada pekerjaannya―sebelum ia memberikan tatapan kasihan―kepada sang pasien, yaitu Alfred.

Pada intinya, Alfred sungguh tak mengerti. Sejak awal ia tersadar, ia terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang tak jelas dimana tempatnya, kemudian seseorang dengan logat oriental dan wajah berkesan sangat Asia yang melemparkannya ke dalam sebuah neraka―yang menurut Alfred―berkedok rumah sakit, meninggalkannya dengan sebuah kartu dalam bahasa alien serta dokter dan asisten gila yang berusaha membunuhnya, baik secara fisik mau pun mental. Tetapi, setelah sedikit tawar-menawar tentang masalah konsultasi harian dengan sang dokter, serta masalah biaya dan lain-lain, akhirnya Alfred pun diperbolehkan keluar dari neraka jahanam berkedok rumah sakit satu ini. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika itu juga adalah melompat kegirangan―dengan banyak protes dari sang dokter dan celotehan dari asisten, berlari keluar bangunan tersebut, dan mencium jalanan.

Ah, ia cinta kebebasan!

– ・–

Baru tiga hari berlalu, semenjak _Coffee Shop _favoritnya itu menghilang.

Dan baru tiga hari berlalu, semenjak tulangnya bergeser dan Alfred F. Jones harus mengalami pengalaman paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya, yang adalah sebuah rumah sakit beserta dengan isinya.

Tiga hari berlalu, semenjak ia harus menahan keinginannya untuk melakukan seks dengan sembarang orang seperti biasanya... maklumlah, dia sudah _addicted_ dengan hal bernama seks...

Serta tiga hari telah berlalu, semenjak ia tidak bisa menggerakan tangan kanannya.

Tetapi Alfred F. Jones, seorang _American _sejati, sudah cukup merasa tersiksa. Ia menderita, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selama tiga hari tersebut. Tidak bermain _Final Fantasy XIII_, tidak melaksanakan _aktivitas malam_nya, dan juga tidak bisa melaksanakan apa pun tanpa harus merasa dibatasi. Ia membenci semua ini, ia bosan, ia ingin mati saja―walau pun itu adalah sebuah bualan, ia _harus_ melakukan sesuatu.

Tetapi apa? Alfred sendiri mengerti bahwa dirinya adalah seorang yang sangat mudah teralihkan perhatiannya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dalam kurun waktu yang lama tanpa merasa bosan, terkecuali hal itu adalah bermain _game_ yang sayangnya tak bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Memutar-mutar _channel_ televisi dan tidak berhasil menemukan acara yang sepertinya baik untuk ditonton, akhirnya Alfred hanya bisa mendesah, sebuah desahan yang sudah muncul lebih dari seribu kali dalam kurun waktu tiga hari.

"AKU BOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" ia berteriak, kemudian tangan kiri yang tidak terluka mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya dengan harapan dapat menghapus kebosanan itu. Kalau saja bisa ia _bisa_, ah, dunia ini pasti akan terasa lebih menyenangkan…

Calon astronot itu mematikan televisinya, melempar _remote TV_ itu ke sembarang tempat dan untuk kesekian kalinya, kembali mendesah. Ia memperhatikan semua pernak-pernik yang berada di dalam _penthouse_ miliknya, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bosan dengan seluruh keadaan ruangan yang menjadi kebanggaannya selama ini. Ruangan bermodel minimalis yang di-cat putih, dengan alas karpet berwarna coklat pucat, dan dinding yang dihiasi dengan berbagai poster _Captain America_, dan _Superman_ dalam berbagai versi dan pose, sungguh meramaikan kondisi ruangan yang sangat… sangat kontras satu sama lain.

Pada beberapa sisi ruangan, terdapat sejumlah pigura foto yang entah menggantung di dinding, atau ditempatkan di atas rak buku yang berisi berbagai komik terbitan _Marvel_―yang telah mengkontaminasi pikiran dan menyebabkannya berdilusi bahwa ia adalah seorang _hero incarnation_―sedangkan sebagian kecilnya adalah buku yang berhubungan dengan astronomi. Kebanyakan dari foto-foto yang terpajang, berisikan foto narsis Alfred, atau Alfred yang berada di tengah-tengah teman sesama angkatan kuliahnya. Sebuah foto dengan pigura yang paling menarik perhatiannya, foto dirinya dengan seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan dirinya―siapa gerangan orang itu?―sedang berpose di depan _Statue of Liberty_.

Matanya masih mengedar kesana-kemari. Sesekali melihat ke arah jendela yang dihiasi gorden dengan motif bendera Amerika Serikat. Alfred F. Jones memang orang yang sungguh nasionalis pada beberapa sisi…

Ia berpikir, sembari berjalan menuju arah balkonnya. Terdiam sebentar selagi melihat-lihat kondisi kota New York pada siang hari yang sibuk dengan ribuan―bahkan puluhan ribu―orang berjalan-jalan di sepanjang jalan raya kota tersibuk di dunia satu ini, dan mencoba mencari cara untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya tanpa harus menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ia merutuk untuk kesekian kalinya dalam tiga hari terakhir mengapa ia harus terlahir tidak kidal.

Ah! Betapa bodohnya dia! Mengapa ia tidak memikirkan bahwa dengan berjalan-jalan di tengah kota saja bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya? Yah, ia sendiri juga tidak begitu yakin, tapi setidaknya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan santai untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan itu. Lagipula, siapa tahu di luar sana akan ada hal yang menyenangkan. Tak ada salahnya ia mencoba berjalan-jalan di siang hari yang padat seperti ini, bukan?

Ia mengenakan jaket _bomber_ kesukaannya pada bahunya yang tegap. Membiarkan jaket yang dimaksud sedikit tertiup-tiup oleh angin sembari ia bergerak-gerak. Ia menutup pintu―tak lupa pula menguncinya, sebelum kemudian beranjak menuju lift, dan segera menekan tombol lantai satu. Sepanjang lift itu turun, Alfred bersiul-siul, menyanyikan salah satu _soundtrack_ dari _Final Fantasy XIII _favoritnya.

– ・–

Ia berjalan mengelilingi blok-blok di sekitar _penthouse_-nya, mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang sebelumnya agak enggan ia kunjungi, dan juga mendatangi sebuah _cinema_ dengan harapan ada film menarik yang patut ditonton―sayangnya tak ada. Sesekali ia melewati beberapa taman yang berlokasi tak jauh satu sama lain, dan disanalah ia menemui beberapa pasangan tengah berciuman dan berpacaran dengan romantis. Ia mendecak, andaikan tangan kanannya tidak sedang di-gips seperti saat ini, pasti ia sudah bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita _single_ yang bisa ia comot kapan saja. Tapi siapa gerangan yang mau mengencani seorang pria ber-gips? Ah, takkan ada yang mau.

Ia berhenti pada sebuah perempatan, menunggu lampu merah agar berubah menjadi hijau supaya dirinya dan juga para penyeberang lain bisa menyeberang ke seberang. Alfred kembali menatap bosan ke sekelilingnya, dimana-mana hanya ada lautan manusia, manusia, dan manusia lagi. Sesekali ia berharap bahwa kerumunan manusia ini adalah kumpulan alien yang baru saja turun dari langit.

Kala itu, ia menangkap sosok lelaki yang sepertinya… kelewat familiar.

Ia melihat sosok lelaki itu berada di arah yang berlawanan, sepertinya hendak menyeberang ke arahnya saat ini. Di saat yang sama, lampu merah pun berubah menjadi hijau, tanda menyeberang. Alfred mengikuti arah lautan manusia yang hendak menyeberang, dan pada momen yang sama, lelaki itu pun berjalan ke arahnya juga.

Pada saat itulah, mereka bertemu, satu sama lain.

Alfred memandang ke arah lelaki dengan alis yang―kelewat―tebal itu, dan rambut _dirty blonde_ miliknya. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan sepasang _iris_ _emerald_ milik lelaki beralis luar biasa tebal itu, dan seketika itu juga, ia ingat dengan jelas siapakah laki-laki yang tengah berpapasan dengannya. Alfred hendak mengulurkan tangan kirinya, menyentuh pundak lelaki itu, sebelum ia tertabrak oleh salah satu penyeberang jalan, sehingga ia terantuk ke samping, dan tangannya tidak berhasil meraih sosok tersebut.

Ia berusaha melawan arus para pejalan kaki yang hendak menyeberang, pandangan matanya tetap tertuju kepada satu sosok yang sama. Ketika ia akan melewati untuk menyeberang kembali, ia tidak menyadari bahwa lampu telah berubah kembali menjadi merah. Alfred pun terpaksa berhenti, ketika ia nyaris ditabrak oleh sebuah _taxi _kuning―ciri khas kota New York―dan ia dikirimi sumpah serapah oleh pengendara yang tampak marah.

Pria itu terus berjalan tanpa sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Alfred. Alfred pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti figur tersebut, dengan harapan ia bisa mencari jawaban tentang apa yang telah terjadi, dan kalau bisa juga meminta ganti rugi, sebab ia yakin, bahwa lelaki itulah penyebab segala penderitaannya selama tiga hari ini.

Lampu kembali berwarna hijau, Alfred pun berlari, tidak mempedulikan kondisi tangannya yang terkadang terantuk oleh pejalan kaki lain. Memang sakit, tetapi seorang _hero_ harus bisa menahan rasa sakit seperti ini bukan?

Lelaki itu berbelok pada sebuah tikungan, dan Alfred pun melakukan hal yang sama, hingga mendadak lelaki itu hilang dari pandangan matanya. Alfred kebingungan, ia melihat kesana dan kemari, tapi ia tak bisa menemukan sosok pria beralis tebal itu ditengah kerumunan manusia-manusia yang berlalu-lalang.

Alfred mendecak kesal, meski pun begitu ia terus berjalan, hingga ia tiba di depan sebuah toko buku antik.

'_Aneh.'_ Pikirnya. Ia tidak pernah menyadari terlebih lagi melihat toko buku ini. Padahal toko buku ini masih terletak pada distrik yang sama dengan _penthouse_ miliknya. Ia melihat ke dalam toko buku tersebut melalui kaca etalase, menemukan buku-buku tua―yang nyaris tidak akan ia sentuh―terpajang dengan rapi di depan etalase. Tetapi apa yang membuatnya terkejut, adalah ketika sosok lelaki beralis tebal itu muncul dari balik salah satu rak-rak tinggi yang berada di dalam toko, walau hanya sekilas.

Alfred berlari masuk ke dalam, menghiraukan sapaan dari penjaga toko―seorang lelaki tua yang sepertinya takkan hidup lama―dan segera berlari menuju sebuah _section_ bertuliskan '_Fiction_.'

Ada. Lelaki itu berada di sana, di antara buku-buku tua dan kuno yang sudah berdebu. Ia sedang menggenggam sebuah buku tua dengan sampul yang terbuat dari kulit, hal yang sudah jarang ia temukan lagi pada buku-buku masa kini. Lelaki itu tampak tenang, dengan senyuman tipis menyinggung dari ujung bibirnya, seolah ia tengah menikmati bacaan yang tengah ia baca.

Alfred berusaha untuk tak mempedulikan ekspresi lelaki itu dan berjalan mendekat, tidak terlalu cepat, tetapi juga tidak terlalu lambat, biasa saja. Lelaki itu nampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dan ketika Alfred menjulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh bahu lelaki tersebut dari samping, ia justru bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna hijau _emerald_.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" Geram lelaki tersebut, buku yang berada di dalam tangannya sudah ia tutup, dan ia kembalikan ke dalam rak, bergabung bersama dengan buku-buku tua yang lain.

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, alis tebal." Balas Alfred, dengan sedikit kesal. Lihat apa yang telah ia terima, mengikuti lelaki itu dari satu jalan ke jalan yang lain hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang lelaki sinis, ditambah lagi alisnya tebal.

"**Apa katamu, kau _yankee_?**"

Alfred nyaris tidak bisa mengerti kata-kata dari lelaki tersebut… tunggu, ia masih berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris juga kan… tapi bahasa Inggris macam apa itu! Logatnya kelewat aneh, tetapi bila ia dengarkan baik-baik, bukankah itu logat _British_?

"Hei, siapa yang kau sebut _yankee_!" Bela Alfred, tersinggung. Ia―sangatlah yakin bahwa ia―bukan seorang _yankee_.

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh! Memang ada siapa lagi di dalam tempat ini?" Kata lelaki itu sambil mendengus, seakan-akan merendahkan Alfred. Ah ia benar-benar geram!

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau datang ke toko tua ini hanya untuk berdebat denganmu." Alfred, yang merasa _lebih hebat_ dibandingkan pria _British _bertubuh lebih kecil itu, memutuskan untuk mengalah saja, dan langsung berbicara _to the point_.

"Huff, sebetulnya apa yang kau mau dariku, _git?_ Kau kan, orang sinting yang mengikutiku sejak tadi di jalan?" Pria beralis tebal itu melipat tangannya, dan memandang Alfred dengan wajah kesal. Alfred terdiam sejenak, lelaki ini tahu kalau ia mengikutinya semenjak tadi?

"Kau... kau tahu? Bagaimana?" Suaranya menjadi kecil, entah ia ingin menangis atau tertawa, tetapi yang pasti masalahnya pasti menjadi _jauh_ lebih mudah bila lelaki ini sudah mengetahuinya dari awal.

"Bodoh," Alfred meringis, lelaki itu betul-betul ingin membuatnya marah ya? "Tentu saja dari gerak-gerikmu. Orang macam apa yang akan berlari melawan arus manusia di kota New York dengan gips di tangan kanannya? Lagi pula, aku sempat melihatmu ketika nyaris di tabrak oleh _taxi _tadi. Kau memandangiku kan?" Ia mengatakannya dengan perkataan menuduh, dan setiap kata yang ia lontarkan penuh dengan ketidaksukaan dan rasa was-was.

Alfred, yang menemukan dirinya tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya bisa memandang si lelaki _British _dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menungguku!" Kata Alfred, nyaris setengah berteriak.

"Apa? Memang aku punya kewajiban apa untuk menunggumu? Aku saja tidak kenal _kau_!" Arthur melangkah maju, sembai menyemburkan semua perkataannya. Wajahnya memerah akibat marah, dan kakinya menghentak-hentak di atas lantai kayu, menyebabkan debu-debu berterbaran, mengepul ke atas. Tangannya menunjuk tepat di tengah-tengah dada sang _American_, seakan-akan ia mencoba untuk mendorong lelaki yang lebih besar tersebut.

Alfred yang terkejut dengan tindakan agresif sang _British_, hanya bisa mengambil langkah mundur. Apa-apan pria ini? Tidak kenal katanya? Bah, jangan bercanda, Alfred adalah lelaki yang telah ia lukai, bisa-bisanya ia tidak mengingat hal itu.

Selang beberapa detik, lontaran kata-kata sang pria _British_ terhenti. Alfred menemukan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan serangan balasan. Ia melangkah baju, kali ini menghantam lantai dengan lebih keras, dan ia berteriak dengan suara yang besar selagi tangannya menunjuk sebuah titik diantara kedua mata pria beralis tebal tersebut.

"Tidak ingat! Ha! Kaukan, lelaki yang sudah melukai tanganku ini! Lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi! Tulangku bergeser, dan aku harus menghadapi dokter sinting di rumah sakit itu!" Wajah lelaki dihadapannya tidak berubah. Wajahnya masih memerah karena amarah, dan ia tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan mengalah sedikit pun. Alfred melanjutkan.

"Ditambah lagi, kalau kau tahu saja, tanganku," ia menunjuk tangannya yang di-gips, "Menjadi seperti ini adalah karena perbuatanmu! Dan aku berharap... bukan, _menagih_ kau untuk mengganti biaya, dan semua waktu yang telah kuhabiskan akibat cederaku ini!"

"Pria tidak sopan!" Arthur mencela balik ketika Alfred berhenti untuk bernafas. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, dan untuk sebuah pemberitahuan saja, aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu!" Arthur melangkah mundur, membersihkan debu-debu palsu yang menempel pada pakaiannya, dan ia segera berjalan keluar, sisi tubuhnya tidak sengaja berbenturan dengan tubuh Alfred.

Alfred hendak mengejarnya, tetapi lelaki itu berjalan lebih cepat daripada dugaannya. Dalam seketika saja ia sudah menghilang, tidak terlihat lagi di tengah keramaian kota New York.

"Sialan lelaki itu." Gerutunya kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan tindakan kekerasan dan tidak mengingatnya. Ya, ia harus kembali ke toko itu, _Peony Tea Shop_. Di sana ia pasti bisa menemukan jawaban yang terus menghantui dirinya, dan juga untuk meminta ganti rugi yang telah dijanjikan.

– ・–

"Āsā? Mengapa kau datang tergesa-gesa?"

Lelaki yang melafalkan nama Arthur dengan aksen _Japanese-English _miliknya, Honda Kiku, memanggil lelaki pemilik _iris emerald_ tersebut. Ia, Kiku, yang tengah membersihkan teko teh tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan pria berambut _dirty blonde_ yang sangat mendadak. Pria itu berjalan menuju _counter_ tempat di mana Kiku sedang berdiri.

"Ah Kiku, aku pulang." Sapa Arthur, Kiku pun tersenyum, tangannya tidak pernah lepas dari kain lap dan teko yang saat ini sedang ia bersihkan, dan ia membalas sapaan pria tersebut. "Selamat datang, Āsā."

Pria yang bernama Arthur itu berjalan menuju belakang _counter_, tangannya menggengam gagang pintu. Kiku yang menyadari hal ini, segera meletakkan teko teh dan kain yang sedang ia pegang dan berbalik badan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Āsā." Katanya, dengan nada yang sedikit memerintah. Arthur berbalik badan, mata hijau emerald bertemu dengan mata hitam pekat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Wajahmu tampak sangat marah..." Kiku berucap, kalimat yang keluar kali ini lebih lembut dari pada sebelumnya, dan seulas senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah orientalnya. Ah, sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari sepupunya itu ya?

"Tidak apa-apa Kiku, aku hanya dikejar oleh orang gila, yang meminta ganti rugi atas tangannya yang cedera. Dasar, siapa pula yang pernah melukainya…" Kiku tidak tampak terkejut, justru ia tersenyum lembut, seperti seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Ia berjalan mendekat, mendekap kedua tangan Arthur di dalam kedua tangannya.

Meski pun Kiku lebih pendek dibandingkan pria itu, tetapi ia memiliki suatu pancaran aura yang memberikan ketenangan dan yang mengindikasikan siapakah yang lebih tua diantara mereka berdua.

"Apakah, orang itu mengatakan hal yang telah menyakiti hatimu?" Ia berbisik, wajahnya tetap memandang ke bawah, ke arah tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Untunglah toko sedang sepi dikarenakan sudah hampir sore hari, bila tidak apa kata para pelanggan mengenai situasi ini? Yah, bukannya ia peduli dengan hal itu, pada akhirnya mereka berdua adalah keluarga. Apa yang salah bagi keluarga untuk saling menunjukan rasa kasih sayangnya bukan?

"Ya, ia menyebutku…" Arthur bergumam, dan Kiku tidak dapat mendengar perkataannya yang terakhir. Pria keturunan Jepang itu menangkat kepalanya, mendongak ke atas dan melihat wajah merah Arthur, kali ini bukan karena marah tetapi karena malu.

"Aku takkan bisa mendengar bila suaramu seperti itu."

"Ia mengataiku alis tebal…"Arthur berkata kembali dengan suara yang lebih besar, tetapi tetap bernada malu dan sedikit sisa-sisa kemarahan. Mendengar hal ini, Kiku bukannya kaget, melainkan tertawa. Hal itu justru membuat wajah sepupunya memerah bagaikan sebuah _strawberry_. Ah manisnya.

"Ja-jangan tertawa! Kau kan tahu sendiri bagaimana aku tidak menyukai alis ini…"

Kiku, yang masih tersenyum karena geli, hanya mengusap-ngusap kepala rambut Arthur, sebuah tindakan yang selalu ia lakukan semenjak mereka masih kanak-kanak.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya, Āsā…"

Tak kuasa menahan malu, akhirnya Arthur melangkah mundur dan membalik tubuhnya. Seluruh wajahnya berwarna merah, bahkan hingga ke kuping. Ia membuka pintunya, selagi Kiku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Rasanya teko yang ia bersihkan tidak kunjung selesai juga.

"Hei, Kiku…" Terdengar suara Arthur dari dalam ruangan. Ia belum menutup pintu tersebut, melainkan berdiri membelakangi sang _Nihon-jin_. **[2]**

Kiku terus menggosok teko tersebut, sebuah teko yang Yao bawa pulang dari Cina, kampung halamannya. Teko itu berwarna putih, dengan hiasan bunga sakura―atau _Yīnghuā_ dalam bahasa ibu Yao―yang pada pinggir bunga-bunga tersebut, dilukis menggunakan cat berwarna keemasan.

"Apa mungkin... aku telah melukainya?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Kalau kau tak mengatakannya aku tak mungkin tahu kan?" Akhirnya selesai juga. Kiku meletakan kain berwarna kuning yang semenjak tadi ia gunakan, dan berjalan menuju sebuah lemari. Ia membuka lemari tersebut, dan memasukan teko teh yang telah bersih itu ke dalam. Dengan begini ia hanya perlu mengelap meja.

"Pria itu. Orang gila yang terluka itu."

Kiku mengambil sebuah _apron_ berwarna putih yang ia gantungkan di atas sebuah gantungan, dan mengikatkan _apron_ tersebut disekeliling tubuhnya. Sembari mengikat tali-tali _apron_ itu, ia pun membalas perkataan Arthur.

"Mengapa kau bisa berpikir demikian?"

Jawaban yang ia tunggu datang dengan cepat, dan sedikit bernada bingung. "Entahlah? Sebuah firasat mungkin." Dan lelaki dengan rambut _dirty blonde _itu sekali lagi menyapa sang pemuda Asia dengan pelan, "Kiku…"

"Ya?" Kiku mengambil kembali kain berwarna kuning itu, dan mulai mengelap _counter_ berwarna coklat kayu tersebut.

"Apa aku telah melukainya, ketika, kau tahu, ketika _hal itu terjadi_. Ditambah lagi melupakan dirinya, dikarenakan kondisiku yang seperti ini…"

Pada awalnya Kiku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Yang terdengar di dalam _Tea Shop_ yang hendak tutup itu hanyalah suara gerakan tubuh sang pria berambut hitam, dan suara beberapa buah benda yang sedang ia pindahkan ke dalam lemari.

"Tidak, aku tidak yakin kau telah melukainya," _'Karena kau adalah anak yang baik hati.'_ Tambahnya di dalam batin.

"Oh, yah, mungkin saja ya? Mungkin saja ia salah orang? Lagi pula banyak orang berperawakan seperti diriku bukan?"

Dengan demikian, Arthur pun menutup pintu, masuk menuju bagian dalam dari toko teh bergaya Asia tersebut.

Kiku hanya mendesah.

"_Yare yare…"_** [3]**

Dan ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

– ・–

Ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tidak ada siapa pun lagi di dalam toko, karena Yao sedang pergi dan Arthur sudah pulang ke apartemennya, yang hanya menyisihkan satu hal.

"Maaf, _okyaku-sama_**[4]**, tetapi toko kami sudah tutup. Mohon datang kembali besok pagi." Katanya kepada siapa pun yang telah masuk, tidak menyisihkan tatapan sedikit pun kepada penghuni yang lain di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak, aku datang ke sini bukan untuk bertamu." Kiku mengenali suara yang familiar ini. Ia membalik badan dan bertatap mata dengan pria yang baru saja ia tolong tiga hari yang lalu. Kiku memperhatikan legan kanan pria tersebut, yang tampaknya cedera. Ah, jadi diakah pria gila yang dikatakan Arthur?

"Selamat malam, tuan…" Pria Jepang itu baru ingat, bahwa ia tidak mengetahui siapa nama 'tamu tak diundang'-nya ini.

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." Jawab pria dengan logat _American_ yang kental. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius.

"Ah ya, selamat malam Jōnzu-_san_. Apakah yang bisa saya bantu pada sore hari ini?"

– ・–

Mereka berdua duduk di atas sebuah sofa, kopi dan teh hangat di hadapan masing-masing pria. Teh hijau untuk Kiku dan _espresso_ _affogato_ untuk Alfred.

"Jadi, itulah yang terjadi."

Alfred cukup terkejut ketika Kiku mengajaknya menuju sebuah café, hanya untuk berbincang-bincang sejenak. Dan apa yang lebih membuatnya terkejut lagi adalah sang pria Jepang yang melafalkan namanya dengan aneh ini, menawarkan dirinya untuk mentraktir Alfred.

Awalnya Alfred merasa tidak yakin―kini ia sungguh-sungguh melupakan keinginannya untuk meminta ganti rugi―dan berkeyakinan bahwa seorang _hero _sepertinyalah yang seharusnya membayarkan biaya minum dari seorang lelaki Asia misterius. Tetapi Kiku berlagak tidak mendengarnya dan berkata sesuatu tentang 'permintaan maaf atas tindakan Arthur' dan 'sebagai ganti rugi.' Tentu saja Alfred tak mengetahui siapa Arthur yang dibicarakan, tetapi ia memiliki dugaannya sendiri.

"Ah," Kiku meminum tehnya, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Anak itu memang sering seperti itu, tolong maafkan dia."

Alfred meletakan cangkir yang baru saja ia minum, dan ia memandang Kiku dengan tatapan cukup mengintimidasi. Tetapi sepertinya pria Jepang itu tidak terpengaruh. "Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkan dia, Kiku? Ia sudah membuatku terluka, memasukanku ke dalam neraka yang kau sebut rumah sakit itu, dan sekarang melupakanku!"

Kiku hanya memandang sang pria Amerika dihadapannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia terus meminum tehnya, hingga akhirnya teh itu pun habis. Ia meletakkan cangkir yang kosong di atas meja.

"Jōnzu-_san_..." Kiku berusaha berbicara, tetapi Alfred segera memotong perkataannya.

"Alfred. Jones itu nama ayahku. Dan aku bukan ayahku, atau pamanku…"

Raut wajah Kiku berubah, seakan-akan ia memikirkan cara yang paling nyaman untuk mengatakan hal itu. Ia mendehem dan akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Arufurēdo**-**_san_, saya hanya mau mengatakan sesuatu. Anak itu sendiri _tidak mau melupakan anda_."

Alfred tersedak. Ok, maaf saja, tetapi kata-kata itu terdengar sangat, _gay_ di telinganya... Bukan, bukannya ia mendiskriminasi mereka, Alfred pun terkadang mencari seorang lelaki untuk di bawa pulang. Tetapi, hei! Ia baru saja bertengkar dengan pria yang sepertinya bernama Arthur yang dikontekskan oleh sang pemuda Asia dengan sebutan "Anak itu." dan ia tak yakin kalau hal ini akan berakhir baik.

"Ah, maaf Kiku." Alfred mengambil selembar _tissue_ yang disodorkan oleh Kiku sesegera mungkin dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap mulutnya. "Tetapi apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Tentang pria bernama Arthur yang tak mau melupakanku?"

"Betul sekali." Kiku memandang Alfred, kali ini dengan pandangan serius, dan Alfred berani bertaruh kalau pria Asia itu bisa membaca isi hatinya.

"Mengapa bisa begitu?"

"Ini adalah hal yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak hal, terkecuali saya dan kakak saya, Wang Yao. Untuk menempatkan semua relasi kami, sebenarnya hubungan kami dengan anak itu adalah keluarga tanpa ikatan darah, yah mungkin ada ikatan darah, tetapi yang pasti kami bukanlah saudara kandung." Kiku memandang ke arah cangkir teh miliknya, memandang dengan semacam pandangan yang sedikit intens dan dalam pada cangkir yang telah kosong itu, seolah mencoba mencari susunan kalimat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Alfred membetulkan posisi duduknya, sepertinya ia akan mendengar sebuah kisah yang mungkin cukup menarik, setidaknya semenarik seorang nenek yang menarikan tarian hula-hula.

"Āsā, sepupuku yang paling kecil, ia _sedikit _berbeda dengan masyarakat pada umumnya."

Alfred sedikit tersentak dengan penekanan dari kata _sedikit_ yang diucapkan oleh sang pemuda Asia tersebut, kali ini mencoba untuk tidak menyemburkan kembali kopinya. Apa maksudnya dengan berbeda? "Dan kiranya hal 'kecil' macam apa yang bisa menyebabkan semua, semua permasalahan ini?"

"Sebetulnya separuh dari kesalahannya adalah kesalahan saya. Sayalah yang telah mengajarkan dirinya setiap pagi mengenai seni bela diri bernama jūdō, yang ia gunakan untuk membanting anda."

Ah, jadi itukah nama jurus aneh yang berhasil membuatnya pingsan? Pantas saja lelaki bertubuh kecil itu bisa membanting dirinya yang bertubuh cukup besar, ditambah lagi Alfred merupakan pengunjung setia Gym yang berada di dekat _penthouse_-nya.

"Dan karena anda mendekatinya ketika ia tidak menyadari, secara insting ia menganggap anda sebagai 'musuh', dan secara refleks ia membanting anda."

Tetapi, hal ini tidak menjelaskan satu hal…

"Aku bisa mengerti hal itu, dan bisa menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kecelakaan. Tetapi…" Alfred meminum _espresso_ _affogato _miliknya, dan membiarkan rasa pahit-manis melingkupi dirinya. Betul-betul minggu yang melelahkan...

"Tetapi mengapa ia tidak mengingat anda, bukan begitu?" Kiku memotongnya, dan Alfred hanya tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Mungkin ia memang bisa membaca isi hatinya, ataukah Alfred merupakan seorang pribadi yang sangat mudah dibaca?

"Ya…" Suaranya menghilang, ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang saling berbicara di sana. Orang-orang yang tertawa dengan sahabatnya, orang yang mengumbar kemarahan melalui telepon genggam, dan beberapa orang lainnya yang hanya diam menikmati minuman mereka.

"Itu karena, Arufurēdo-san, anak itu tidak bisa mengingat hal yang telah terjadi sebelumnya."

"Eh?"

Baik, ini bukanlah hal yang ia sangka akan dengar. Tak bisa mengingat hal yang terjadi? Apakah ia amnesia atau sebangsanya? Alfred antara ingin―atau tak ingin―mempercayai perkataan pria Jepang yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya.

"Seperti kataku barusan, ia tidak bisa mengingat hal yang terjadi sebelumnya. Hal-hal yang _bukan_ rutinitasnya takkan bisa ia ingat. Ia bisa saja melupakan semua hal yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, dan tidak memiliki ingatan mengenainya sedikit pun." Kiku melanjutkan pembicaraannya, Alfred hanya bisa mendengarkan, tak tahu harus berbicara apa, "Pada intinya, apa yang ia lakukan hari ini diluar dari rutinitasnya, esok hari, ia tak akan bisa mengingat lagi tentang kejadian kemarin diluar rutinitasnya. Seperti itulah..."

Kiku terdiam sesaat, mencoba berpikir kembali tentang apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya, "Terkadang, bila keadaannya cukup baik, ia mampu mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi beberapa hari sebelumnya. Sayang, pada beberapa tahun terakhir ini, hal itu nyaris tak terjadi lagi."

Alfred hanya memandang wajah Kiku, memperhatikan, dan mencari. Mencari kebohongan, atau pun kepalsuan yang mungkin tersirat di dalam wajah si lelaki jepang. Tidak ada. Alfred tidak bisa menemukan apa pun. Hanya kasih sayang, kesedihan, dan apakah itu, penyesalan?

Kiku berdiri, meletakan sejumlah uang di atas meja, dan mengenakan kembali topi serta syalnya. "Arufurēdo-_san_, semoga uang yang saya berikan cukup untuk mengganti rugi segala waktu dan permasalahan yang telah anak itu berikan. Tolong, janganlah menyalahkannya karena ia tidak bersalah."

Kiku pun berjalan menuju pintu yang akan membawanya keluar menuju jalan raya. Senyuman pahit tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya, dan Alfred hanya memandang, tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Sesaat sebelum keluar, Kiku mengatakan sesuatu, sebuah kata-kata yang tidak berwujud suara, hanyalah kata-kata yang ia ciptakan melalui gerakan bibir, dan ia pun meinggalkan Alfred sendirian. Sendirian ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berbahagia, yang bersedih, yang bersuka cita. Meninggalkan sang _American_ ditengah-tengah alunan musik _Jazz_ seakan-akan merangkulnya di dalam setiap nada yang telah diciptakan.

_'Bila bersedia, tolong kembalilah ke toko kami. Saya yakin anak itu juga menunggu anda.'_

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Sp. OT itu gelar kedokteran untuk bidang Orthopaedi dan Traumatologi, semacem spesialis tulang gitu. Gelar yang kami pakai disini merupakan gelar orthopaedi yang digunakan dalam kedokteran Indonesia, jadi apabila ada perbedaan dengan gelar yang dari Amerika dan sebagainya, mohon maklum, kami tak bisa menemukan gelar orthopaedi untuk Amerika ( karena para author gila ini udah kelewat sinting #WOI )

**[2]** _Nihon-jin _( Japanese ) : orang Jepang.

**[3]** _Yare, Yare…_ ( Japanese ) : menyatakan semacam "Ya ampun…"

**[4]** _Okyaku-sama_ ( Japanese ) : menyatakan "Tamu" dalam konteks yang lebih sopan.

**Author's Note:  
>Re - <strong>Siang semuanya~ Kami, duo Sky's Inquisitors kembali muncul~ /plak. Ok, pertama-tama ada hal yang harus saya jelaskan terlebih dahulu, mungkin bagi beberapa orang yang bertanya-tanya mengenai penggunaan bahasa Kiku, saya akan menjelaskannya disini. Ok, dalam anime bahkan komik Hetalia, Kiku selalu berbicara menggunakan 'watashi' yang berarti 'saya'. Nah, masalahnya, saya merasa kata-kata itu terlalu formal, sehingga dalam beberapa kasus tertentu, seperti ketika ia berbicara dengan Arthur, Kiku akan menggunakan bahasa yang lebih informal. Selain itu, terima kasih, bagi semua orang yang telah bersedia untuk membaca, memberikan story alert, dan juga memberikan review. Berkat semua hal tersebut, hari ini kami bisa segera mempublish _second installment_ dari I Haven't Met You Yet (oh iya, judulnya berubah~ karena...karena...ini dan itu...). Sekian~ Re undur diri dulu /bow

**Rii** - Setelah saya menggebrak rumah Re dan membajak komputernya, maka inilah hasil produksi 24 jam paling gila dari kami ==" berhubung kemampuan beta kami masih pas-pasan dan seenak jidatnya kami mengganti judulnya, maka inilah hasil dari kami =)) semoga anda-anda semua menikmati apdet kilat ini~ terima kasih~ #sujudsembah

.

**Reviews Amuse Us :3**


End file.
